


A Night Out

by Outerbluefox



Series: Modern Mundane AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background extra relationship, Bonding, Crossover, F/F, Fandoms Intertwining, Fluff, LGBTQ, Oneshot, Slice of Life, background npcs - Freeform, bisexasaurus, gay beans, or mention of another relationship, varri cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: Umm hi? This is all new to me, so I'm not really sure what I'm doing. This is basically based off of Kokorokirei's story https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909111 who has given this newbie some advice.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gay Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909111) by [Kokorokirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei). 



It's Friday night, almost 10:00 pm and inside the home of Korra and Asami, the two are getting ready for a night out with their new friends whom they met during pride, Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler and two other friends of theirs.

"Asami? They're gonna be here any minute" "okay!" Both yelled across rooms getting ready for Angela and Fareeha to pick them up.  
Asami is in their bedroom going back and forth between a dress and a jacket and pants combo looking a bit down. Korra comes in, "your not dressed yet?" 

"Huh? Yeah I think I'm a little nervous, we haven't gotten a chance to hang out since pride." Asami said. 

Although they became quick friends with Fareeha and Angela, they all soon after got swamped with work and other responsibilities, with the other couple going to London for a few months.

"What do you think I should wear?" Asami asks her girlfriend, holding up the two outfits, "I like those pants and jacket" Korra said before giving her a kiss on the cheek which Asami responds with a kiss on the lips.

The doorbell rings, "is that them? I'll be right back" Korra heads downstairs to answer the door and is met with two big smiles from Fareeha and Angela "heey!" "Korra!" They both give her a hug "how are you? You both look great!" Korra responded, right behind the couple is two more women, one with short spiky brown hair "hey, names Lena" and the other with long red hair "I'm Emily"

Everyone is wearing a shirt and pants combo except for Angela and Emily in casual dresses.

"Nice to meet you!" Korra says, "Asami will be down just a bit, go ahead, sit, umm anyone want anything?" "I'm the designated driver, so noting for me" Fareeha says, Angela and Lena ask for a drink and a snack respectively. 

The two couples sit and Emily is greeted by a great pyrenees looking half asleep but excited to get some attention from the four new guests, "oh hello" she starts petting the dogs head, "what's your name?" "her names Naga" Asami says as she comes down stairs, greeted with hugs and hellos as well.

"So what have you been up to?" Angela asks, "well, we went to Republic City to help out at the Spirits of Hope, it's an orphanage/community center for less fortunate youths." Asami answers, "Future Industries is helping to expand its influence, we started in Zaofu just a few years ago and are establishing an area here in San Francisco." 

"That sounds wonderful!" Angela say, "sounds like you've been very busy." "It has, but it's worth it, plus we made some new friends in our visit" Korra sits next to Asami and puts an arm around her, "two younger women, another couple, one was a photographer and another with blue hair looking to help out, they were staying in the center for a time and we ended up spending a lot of time together on our off hours" "Asami chimes in, her thumb massaging the back of Korra's wrist, "we even went through a whole marathon of Xena one night!"

"You said they were staying at the center, were these girls homeless?" Asked Lena, "Well..." Asami responds, "I wouldn't say homeless, but they they seem to have had their share of struggles, we try not to pry into people's lives unless they're willing to open up themselves, they were traveling all over. So, what about you? How do you know these two?" Asami gestures her forehead to Fareeha and Angela.

Lena responds "oh me an' Angie are old friends! We both met working in Overwatch, that was what I did before joining British Air Force, when overwatch came back that's around when I met Faree and Em, and just recently Faree and Angie came to London for a medical conference Angie had to go to, when she was done they came and gave us a visit."

"Sounds like overwatch is close knit group huh?" Korra said, "sure seems like it," Emily says, "though I'm not part of overwatch, I'm a caterer but I've also worked as a chef did some freelance cooking." Lena's face lights up, "heard of ElBuffi? She was a chef there." "ElBuffi?!" Asami exclaims "don't people make reservations a year in advance?" Korra's eyebrows shoot up, "Seriously?! Why do we even need to go out when we have here?" 

Emily still petting Naga, "cause I wanna dance and get drunk" everyone giggles at how blunt Emily is, "I don't know" Fareeha says, "we can always have another cook off..." Smirking at Emily with a sense of a friendly rivalry, "Okay!" Angela quickly interrupts, Maybe we should get going now before these two make a war zone of your kitchen." Korra and Asami look at each other with a bit of confusion and relief.

Before making way to the 6 seater car Lena quickly gets two more of those snacks Korra gave her, "hey what are these called?" "Oh those are varri cakes, you like them huh?" Korra said "love at first bite!" Lena munches as Fareeha starts driving and Hayley Kiyoko's What I Need starts playing on the radio, she quietly starts singing to herself.

"Oh!"Asami perks up, "we left so suddenly I wanted to ask how you and Lena met Emily." 

"Oh right! Well when I first met Lena I was out shopping and stopped to get something to eat at a food stall which she happened to be. I was getting intense vibes from her so I pretended I didn't recognize the menu so I could ask her opinion and get a conversation started, it didn't take very long for the flirting to start. It became a weekly routine for us to meet up and talk and things just took from there. Probably not the most exciting story huh?"

Asami shakes her head, "I think its cute." "Yeah" Korra said, "compared to me and Asami we haven't exactly had stress free first dates." Korra and Asami make a quick awkward chuckle. Lena smiles at the other couple, "stress free huh? That's one way to describe a first date that involved playing with lots of puppies."  
Korra's eyebrows shoot up, "Puppies?!" 

The group reaches their destination, a dance club with a pride flag at the entrance and a few more inside, with queer women dancing away their worries and connecting with each other under energizing music and cool soothing colors 

As the group enters Emily takes Lena's hand and heads to the dance floor  
"She's not wasting any time huh?" Korra says, before going on Fareeha offers to order drinks asking them what they want, Angela goes with her to the bartender, "... And for me, I'll have... the Mint Melon Mystic that sounds nice!" As Angela orders her drinks, she notices a small group of women together not doing anything.

"where are all the men?"  
"Yeah I'm only seeing wom- oh my god."  
"What?"  
"Guys, this is a lesbian bar! We have to get out of here now! It's a lesbian bar!"

Seeing this Angela is just wearing a face of confusion and annoyance "wow..."  
"Hmm?" Fareeha hadn't noticed, handling everyone else's drinks. "Fareeha" Angela starts, "I just saw a bunch straight girls start panicking realizing they're in a lesbian club."  
"Really?" Asked Fareeha  
Angela takes her glass, "they act like its some kind of pandemic, nothing is going to happen!" Fareeha puts her arm around her fiancé, "look at at it this way babe, this way, no here is going to get their hopes up trying to flirt with a straight woman, right?" Fareeha gestures to head back to the group.

"Your right" Angela said, "I just find that attitude so frustrating."  
Before starting work with Overwatch, when Angela first came out, some of the friends and acquaintances that believed her started to suspect she had a crush or was hitting on them, the dynamic of her social circles were changed. 

Fareeha still has her arms around Angela, "it's not as bad as when they know they're in a gay bar yet get so offended that another woman is flirting with them" she sighs " let's get to dancing" angle finishes her drink "let's!"

Angela focuses entirely on her fiancé deciding to take the lead, their eyes are locked on to each other, music surging from under their feet both making her feel like she's floating as she kisses Fareeha.

As time goes on Emily and Lena somehow end up engaging Korra and Asami in a dance battle both sides showing so much energy taking quite a bit of the clubs other patrons aback mostly because Lena starts doing the Charleston.

The group later rests at their table with their drinks, Lena lets out a sigh, "we need more drinks." The rest cheer in agreement and partake in 2 more rounds. "I'll be honest" Korra said I'm not really use to drinking like this," she starts rubbing the back of her head, "or at all heh." "Yeah?" Lena says, "don't sweat it, I don't typically give myself the chance either, but this night is an exception."  
Korra adjusts herself "well I imagine there's not much room for drinking in the Air Force." "umm..." Lena pauses "oh!" Angela bursts out, as she begins to explain her witnessing the group of panicking women. 

"Wow" Asami said, "So they just put themselves on a pedestal? Just like that?" 

"Glad we never dealt with that back at Republic" Korra said, "At least they didn't get woman's hopes up here."

"That's what Fareeha said," Angela responded, "I guess I'm just biased because of how I came out."

Asami frowns, "Did a bunch of girls think you were hitting them?"

Angela nods "But they were close with the gay guy we knew, always wanting to hang out with him but like he was a pet or something."

Emily groans, "I wish people believed me when I first came out, but I guess the potential alternative is worse than saying I'm too pretty to be gay."

Asami looks at Korra, "I guess our coming out was relatively peaceful in comparison." Korra nods, "not that I'd let anyone talk this bisexasaurus down!"

Everyone pauses and looks at Korra,

...

And everyone laughs, Lena in particular let's out an extended giggle then makes a screeching sound possibly imitating another dinosaur.

"Looks like the alcohol's starting to kick in!" Asami says, "no," Emily responds, "that's just Lena."  
Lena stretches out her arms "Lesbtor!" Angela follows suit "eagle!" "I thought I was eagle," Fareeha said, "Engaged means we're both eagles!" They then both shout "eagle!"

More laughter and shouting fills their table as do more drinks.  
Lena opts out of drinking anymore to stay at least a little bit less sober than Fareeha to help the others get back into their car, not before a detour.

Emily, who is leaning on her girlfriend, notices a shop on the same block of the street "Wait, what's that? I wanna go in there, let me go in there." "What are you looking at?" Lena responds, they stop by what looks like a shop for party supplies and other kinds of toys.  
Emily looks blankly "Poppers we should get party poppers."  
"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea love."  
"Something quite?"  
"...Alright."

It's 4:30 am, in the home of Korra and Asami, Naga is in a very deep, very peaceful sleep in their bed. Dreaming of friendships with parrots, cuddles, running in big open fields and all the treats in the world. Not even the sound of the door opening and drunken mumblings of everyone returning home distracts her from the slumber.

Naga wakes up with the bed all to herself with a yawn and a stretch, as she heads downstairs the living room is a mess with all the women sleeping on the couch or floor. Naga notices an odd plastic can next to Emily which she bought on a drunken whim, Naga wants to play with it and starts chewing on it. Eventually she manages to open the lid which springs out a giant toy with the body of a snake mad both ends having the head of a duck and a bear respectively, this startles her making her let out a loud sharp bark.

After a night of drinking, all of the women are either woken up in fear or a splitting headache. "Ahh! Naga don't!" Korra pleads, Angela whines "head hurting."  
A few minutes later, everyone slowly gets up with Fareeha and Emily starting to make breakfast. Korra notices Naga playing with a strange looking toy she's never seen before and shrugs it off, "anyone wants to use the shower first it's upstairs you can borrow some of our clothes."  
Emily takes the offer, while looking for clothes to change into she accidentally drops a small box, it opens up on its own showing what looks a blue choker to her with a centerpiece of 3 waves and a gear behind them "oops, huh, that's cute." She puts it back in the box and places it back under some clothes and heads to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfics are harder than I thought, I had a couple of ideas that didn't make the cut and redid some stuff.. Well, hope something came out of it.


End file.
